Like Father Like Daughter
by Space Toaster
Summary: A series of short one-shots portrayed each class as a father.
1. Lee

(A/N: This is the first chapter of my mini-fic series. Each chapter is going to be a different, unrelated one-shot, depicting one of the classes as a father with a daughter. Why? Because I think it's cute and father-daughter interactions are fun to write. If you don't like violent mercenaries being portrayed as such, then you should go read something else.

Like Father Like Daughter  
By Space Toaster

Chapter One – Lee

Scout frowned as he strapped the car seat into the backseat. Usually on weekends, (and at least every other day of the week that he was home) he left her in the care of her grandmother. Today Ma insisted on having the day off to go have fun with her own friends, and that he could handle his daughter for one day. Mothers…

"All right, let's go have fun with Daddy at the beach!" His mother cooed as she carried Lee outside on her hip, the baby dressed in a swimsuit patterned with ducks. She was a year old, with light curls that Ma said all of her sons had at one point in their childhoods. She almost always had a pacifier in her mouth and would cry if anyone dared to take it away from her.

Scout took her from her grandmother and strapped her into the car seat.

"I already put sunscreen on her so you don't need to put anymore on her for a little while. And don't you forget to put some on yourself, I know you burn like a cake otherwise-"

"Ma, Ma, I know." Scout waved her off, opening the door on the driver's seat. "Go play cards with your friends or whatever old ladies do."

"_Richie,_ don't be fresh." Ma tutted and lightly swatted him on the arm. "Now give me a kiss."

Scout leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek before getting into the car. He waved halfheartedly as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. One of the things Scout would admit he liked about Lee was that she was quiet. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror, she just stared at the window the whole time, wiggling around the way babies do.

They arrived at the beach, which thankfully wasn't too crowded. He went onto the beach and set up the blanket and umbrella before he got Lee out of the car, carrying her in one arm. She wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck and held on. He heard a few 'awwws' from a group of teenage girls he passed by, no doubt looking at the baby and not his gorgeous physique.

He set her down on the blanket and sat down himself, Indian-style. Lee kind of wiggled around a bit, intrigued by the sand moving underneath her beneath the blanket. She looked at Scout and smiled around her pacifier, Scout half-smiled back. She looked at the water and pointed at it, looking at him.

"All right, come on." He scooped her up and stood before he put her down again. She wobbled all over walking on the sand, so he just carried her. If she got hurt he would never hear the end of it from Ma.

When they got to the water's edge he put her down, holding her hand. She marveled at how her feet sunk into the wet sand, bending down to touch it. At least with the pacifier he didn't have to worry about her trying to eat the sand. When the water washed up and splashed her feet she jumped. Scout braced himself, waiting for her to cry or freak out or something.

Instead she clapped her hands with delight, and tugged on his swim trunks, pointing excitedly.

"I know, I saw it." Scout snickered. He hated to admit it was kind of cute how fascinated she was by everything.

Lee plopped down on her rear and when the next wave came in she splashed around happily and giggled. Scout watched her, not realizing for some time that he was smiling. After a while she tugged on his shorts again and pointed back towards the beach. Scout nodded and scooped her up again.

Back on the blanket, he dug around and pulled out a baggie of Cheerios Ma packed for her. He held them out to Lee, whose eyes lit up. She took out her pacifier and handed it to him before taking the bag from him. He sat back and watched the girls walk by while she ate.

Ma always chided him for not spending enough time with Lee. Well, what could he do? His job took him away from home and she needed a mother. Caroline had gone off on her own, saying she intended to find her own job so she could find a place for her and Lee. Scout didn't know if those plans included him but part of him hoped they would. He knew Ma's heart would break if she couldn't see one of her grandchildren anymore.

He was jogged from his thoughts by a chubby hand holding a Cheerio coming into his line of vision. He blinked and turned his head, Lee was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He leaned in and let her feed him the piece of cereal. After a couple more hours of going in and out of the water and sitting in the shade, they packed up and headed home. Lee fell asleep on the way. Ma still wasn't home when they got back, but that was fine, Lee would probably be asleep the whole time anyway. He carefully got Lee out of her car seat and brought her inside. When he closed the door she stirred but Scout didn't pay any attention.

"Dad-dy."

He froze, and looked down at her. "…What did you say?"

Lee nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Dad-dy."

He was her first word. Scout bit his lip, and hugged her close. "Yeah, that's right baby girl…"

He knew the next chance he got he was coming back to see her, and he was going to hold her as much as he could.


	2. Sofya

(A/N: I know this one doesn't have as much action as the previous chapter, but variety is the spice of life, and in any case I'm content with how it turned out.

You're probably going to be wondering where Heavy's accent is in this. If he's with his daughter, they would be speaking Russian, so there would be no need to write the accent. Not to mention I imagine Heavy would be a lot more articulate in his first language)

Like Father Like Daughter  
By Space Toaster

Chapter Two – Sofya

Heavy was a lot more intelligent than he appeared to be. On the outside he appeared as a large, slow-witted mountain of a man. The kind of man who wrestles bears for fun and builds log cabins with his bare hands. While he did build the house he was living in and he had wrestled a bear cub once in his boyhood, Heavy was not slow-witted. He surprised others with his intelligence and sensitivity.

There were a lot of women in his life. There was his mother and his sisters, but three more had joined him in the past fourteen years. First, there was Sascha, his beloved minigun that he built himself. Then there was his wife Yelena, who was surprisingly welcoming of his emotional attachment to a weapon, if only because he had yet to neglect her. Not too long after they married, the third came along and it was amazing Heavy had enough room in his heart for all of them.

Heavy was enchanted by his daughter from the very beginning. Sofya started as a tiny baby, and held in his large hands she looked even tinier. He bragged to everyone about how cute, smart or strong she was, whether they wanted to know or not. When she started to walk and talk early, no one was safe from the joy of her proud father.

She grew fast, so fast that Yelena began buying clothes for her a couple sizes too big, unable to tell when she would outgrow them. It made Yelena worry that Sofya would be teased. She wasn't a skinny girl, having a somewhat bulky frame like her father. At twelve she hit a growth spurt that made her the tallest girl in her class, taller than even some of the boys. Sometimes she came home crying from being taunted by her classmates, whom Heavy often wanted to kill or at least maim.

Such feelings came about one day when he was reading in the living room. Yelena was out visiting a friend and wouldn't be back for a while. He hadn't seen Sofya, now thirteen, since breakfast; she was keeping to herself a lot lately. She always came straight home after school and never brought friends to visit. In fact, he wasn't sure if she ever mentioned any friends. It worried him, to a point where he couldn't pay attention to his book.

He almost hadn't noticed she entered the room until she called her cat Pasha over. She could move very quietly for a big girl. He watched her scoop up the cat and sit down on the sofa by his armchair. "Hello Sofi."

"Hello..."

Heavy immediately recognized her tone of voice and closed his book.

"Who made you sad?" He began to rise from his seat, already planning the pummeling (or verbal abuse) of the young man who dared to hurt his little _devushka_'s feelings. He bet it was that little runt Ivan who was always giving her a hard time-

But Sofya shook her head. "Nobody."

He frowned, sinking back into his chair. "Oh…then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing's wrong."

She paused, still looking down at the cat in her arms. "…How come I'm not pretty?"

Heavy blinked, certainly not expecting to hear that. She was tall for her age, with light blond hair and blue eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, although she did have her father's cheekbones. She was anything but 'not pretty.' "You _are_ pretty, Sofi."

She shook her head, gaze still directed at the cat. "No I'm not."

He stared at her for a while before he patted his knee. "Come, sit."

Sofya looked up and sighed. "Papaaa, I'm too old for that."

"Don't be silly, you're never too old to sit and talk with your Papa." He replied, patting his knee again.

She put down the cat and left her seat to perch on his knee. He wrapped a large arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you say you're not pretty?"

Sofya looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Because I'm not…I'm bigger and taller than all the other girls. The other girls are smaller, and pretty. The boys don't point and laugh at them or make fun of them for wearing sweaters two sizes too big. They don't get called fat or ugly either."

Heavy was going to murder those boys. Rather, he wished he could if it would help. He knew he couldn't always protect her from the cruel people in the world, as much as he wanted to.

"You _are_ different from the other girls, but that doesn't mean you're ugly. And this teasing…I can't promise it will go away completely, but it will get better. One day when they finally grow up they will see how special you are and wish they were nicer to you. Do you understand, _moĭ zaĭchik_?"

Sofya nodded, looking down at her lap. "I guess so…but why do they have to be so mean?"

"Maybe they feel insecure, or maybe they just have nothing better to do. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you don't listen to them. …But if one of them touches you, you tell me so I can break his neck."

"Papaaaaa…"

Heavy laughed and patted her back. "I'm only joking." He actually wasn't joking, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "And there is one more thing you need to know."

"What?"

He smiled and hugged her close. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful."

(A/N: devushka – girl

moĭ zaĭchik – my bunny)


End file.
